


A lone man stands by  grave

by PizzaCanBePoetsToo



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Hope personified as a guy, Poetry, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PizzaCanBePoetsToo/pseuds/PizzaCanBePoetsToo





	A lone man stands by  grave

A lone man stands by a grave

For the one he couldn’t save

Upon his long fingers lays the lies  
Of the silent messages, the unknown goodbyes

He fights a war, this man by the grave

To help the escape, from the prison, the cave.

A bird with broken wings

is one that will find it impossible, most times, to sing.

He tries to help these birds find their voice

To help them make the right choice.

To continue, to persevere through it all

Not

Too look of an edge

And fall.

A lone man stands by a grave For the one he couldn’t save


End file.
